Je Veux Ton Sexe
by Fences234
Summary: "You know you don't have to marry the guy, just bang his brains out and enjoy yourself for once." - A potty mouthed Nathan & Haley.
1. Coup De Foudre

**I thought I'd do a one shot, just to pass the time **** I cannot wait for season 8, I'm so bloody excited but I just hope that Nathan and Haley have a less drama filled season. I do love it when both Haley and Nathan rise to the occasion but they've been through so much already, I am too excited to see baby Naley 2. Je Veux Ton Sexe is French for "I Want Your Sex"**

We stepped into the over crowded sex fest of a club, I cautiously glanced down at myself making sure everything was covered and my dress wasn't tucked into my panties which would make me somewhat even more embarrassed than I already was, I was currently sporting a unbelievably short flared strapless dress and awfully high heels that I could barely stand in.

Apparently tonight was all about change, _I_ had just gotten a new job, _Brooke_ had finally thank God dumped her jackass of a boyfriend and well, _Peyton_ got a new haircut but to Brooke they were all good dramatic changes that needed celebrating. So When Brooke, suggested we go out celebrating I thought to myself 'why not' It's not everyday you get your dream job, you finally get out of a relationship that was based on him fucking everything that moved or you get your hair that was up to your ass cut to the shoulders. Our plan was to have a few drinks in the local bar but I suggested we go to a new club opening that was in the middle of town.

Brooke and Peyton were more than happy to dolled up and go partying and to say they were happy that _I_ recommended going out clubbing was an understatement apparently to them _I _was growing up and becoming a woman. _Psst_. I was already a full grown woman.

So here I was wearing a dress which I never normally would wear and I was extremely uncomfortable but I did very sexy and confident in it even though I was incredibly aware that if I bent down everyone would see my ass cheeks. I tugged the hem of the dress down and pulled it up at the top so it didn't reveal too much. But every time I tugged the dress it would either shrink or fall too low on my breasts.

"You look gorgeous babe, stop worrying so much" Brooke could obviously sense my nervousness about wearing a dress like this since I never actually ever show off my body. She just looped her arm round Peyton and I and dragged us to the bar. My hand patted down the back of the dress when it flared up slightly from the breeze of someone walking past us.

Every since we were old enough Brooke for some God knows reason had always alerted me whenever a guy was checking me out whether he was handsome or not, she said that it would help boost my confidence. I never actually understood it, it didn't help my confidence I was still shy and awkward around men like I was when I was fifteen.

"Haley, Look he's totally checking us out!" she pointed towards the balding middle aged man at the bar who was leering over at us.

"Brooke, He looks like he's the same age as my dad" I told her sternly obvious disgust in my voice. I sighed, was I really that unattractive that my best friend had to point out the only guy who was checking me out who happens to be an old pervy guy just so I have some male attention.

"What? Ew no, I didn't mean him Haley, it was the guy who walked past him, he was blonde, tall pretty hot and was totally checking us out, but erw yeah that old guy was also checking us out"

"Oh My God, that's great" I rolled my eyes at her.

"It is great, I need a rebound guy and he might be the perfect one" she said while standing up to look for the mystery guy. I huffed it frustration, this wasn't the way tonight was supposed to go.

"God, the queue for them toilets is ridiculous." Peyton gasped returning to the bar, gleam of sweat on her forehead; she must have been squashed in the line waiting for the toilets.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hold it in till I desperately need it" I laughed she nodded in agreement. Peyton glanced towards Brooke giving her a confused look, and then looked back to Haley.

"Don't ask" I sighed, letting my eyes roam around the room while I sat there quietly sipping my drink. Peyton had pulled Brooke into her seat and was currently asking what she was doing and who she was looking for.

I turned my head slightly to look behind me to check out everyone dancing, we've been here for half an hour and we still haven't made a move to go on the dance floor. I scanned the room whilst turning back towards Brooke and Peyton. Right then in that very moment I was rendered speechless, my breath caught in my throat at just the sight of him. The term WOW comes to mind. Damn he was every meaning of the word _sexxxyy. _His eyes met mine briefly, embarrassed that I got caught staring I whipped my head back round to Peyton and Brooke. I bent my head down to hide my burning cheeks in my hair and I zoned in on what the girls were talking about all the while trying to ignore the sound of all my blood rushing to my face.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom while the queue is smallish" I shifted out of my seat and made my way through all the grinding bodies to the toilets. This really wasn't the way I wanted to celebrate finally getting the job I had wanted since I was twelve.

I was stood in the queue humming to myself aimlessly when some red headed slut knocked into me on purpose and turned to walk away but not before looking me up and down in disgust and snorting out.

"Oh My God, are you trying to look sexy? Oh dear honey, you couldn't pull that dress off even if you weren't a fat chick with a little head" I was furious and embarrassed at her sudden outburst, I didn't even know who she was, I was about to stalk after her to get some answers but I realised two things;

1. We were wearing the same dress but different colours. (So that's why she was pissed)

2. That I was next to go in to toilets and I really needed it.

I left the bathroom in a hurry to find Peyt and Brooke to tell them what had just happened this was definitely something to laugh at. My night just kept getting better and better. Not.

I made my way through the crowd not really paying attention to where I was going obviously because I ended up bumping into someone a very large someone. The guy who I had collided with must have grabbed onto my ass to support me so I didn't fall onto him. But after a minute or two, I realised he wasn't gonna let go off my ass and to top it all off he had the nerve to squeeze it. I was in complete shock and pulled away as much as I could to try and slap the fucker but then stopped myself when I saw the dirty smirk and cold blue eyes of the sex God from before. Oohhhh my.

"Erm, do you fancy letting go off my ass?" I slightly tried to pull away, not really putting all my energy into it.

"No"

"NO? What are you serious?"

"As a heart attack" he smirked again, pulling me flush against him and put both hands on my behind. I gave him the dirtiest look I could and spat at him.

"Well fuck you; it's not your choice asshole" I gripped his arms and pulled him away from him and tried to walk past.

"Such a dirty mouth for such an innocent little girl" he gripped my hand and turned me towards him. I just tugged away and gave him the finger while walking away.

Alright the guy was easy on the eyes but my God he was an asshole, a gigantic big headed fuck. I stormed towards the bar but I could hear the sexy asshole wolf whistle at me from a distance.

"Hales, Hales there you are, come on, we're doing shots" Brooke was already on her way to being incredible drunk. I grabbed my shot and threw it back, the strong liquid burning my throat.

"We should totally dance, it'll be sooo much fun" Brooke was definitely drunk and it looked like she wasn't planning on stopping knocking back the shots anytime soon. We all walked to the dance floor I was relieved to see that the dance floor was practically hidden because of the darkness of the club apart from the strobe lights. I wasn't good at dancing at all and felt incredibly self conscious when doing so, which was why I never did it, I was the always the one who just stood at the bar or in a corner while my friends danced the night away.

We danced for a few songs and I could feel the soles of my feet aching from my heels, we decided to dance for a couple more songs before heading back to the bar.

We started dancing like complete idiots grinding on each other, just enjoying ourselves. I heard someone gasp down my ear and a hand grip my arm tightly. "Oh my Haley, look at him" she swirled me round with my arm towards the bar. It was then I noticed the sex God staring in our direction, he was sat at the bar with the red head from before, she was chatting away to him but from where we were standing he didn't look remotely interested. His whole body was lent against the bar, dressed in baggy jeans, a black tight t-shirt and a leather jacket; he was every definition of hot.

"Oh I love me a bad boy" she laughed lightly and waved at him flirtatiously, he just simply nodded his head at her. At his sudden movement the red head glanced at him and noticed he was oblivious to what she was saying, she looked towards us and shot me an extremely dirty look. I shook my head laughing at her and gave her a wave before making my way over to Peyton in the middle of the floor.

We danced for awhile till we made our way towards the bar; I tried and failed to keep my eyes off _him_. Why was I so interested in him when he was such an ass? Well that was a question that I needed to be answered now because the way he was looking at me, I felt myself grow hot under the collar and lets just say things were starting to heat up inside of me.

Brooke kept making eyes at Adonis himself, I was feeling slightly jealous which was completely absurd in my book, I mean the only time I had face time with this guy was when he was groping me and yet I felt nervous that Brooke would end up with him at the end of the night.

"Now I love Brooke with all my heart, but she is so lost in finding herself a new man by tonight so she can face Mark again that she is blind to see that the piece of man hunk she's currently trying to eye fuck is well...eye fucking you" Peyton whispered in m y ear, my face flushed and a suddenly grew nervous, it wasn't normal for me to get the male attention so I was suddenly feeling incredibly modest.

"What, me? No, No, No" I laughed nervous at her words, this Greek God could not be into me and not Brooke or Peyton, things like this never happened to me, I was always the cute one...never the sexy I want to hook up with you one.

"Yes, Haley" she laughed at me "You should definitely go for it; he doesn't seem at all interested in the fire ball sat next to him."

"No, No...You think?" I cut myself short rethinking my answer, could I really do this if he is interested in me. I wasn't the hook up type of girl.

"Yes really, I saw your exchange with him before when you came back from the bathroom. You definitely held your own and I think he liked it to be honest." She winked at me. Brooke was now at Adonis side, sliding her hand down his arm, the bitch next to him was currently giving one of my best friends the most disturbing scariest looks I've ever seen.

"But he's such an ass"

"You know, you don't have to marry the guy, just fuck his brains out and enjoy yourself for once."

"Real nice Peyt" I laughed, I was starting to feel better about the situation. We turned back towards the man hunter herself Brooke Davis but realised that Adonis was no longer he interest, stood before her was the complete piss pot of an ass himself. Mark.

"SHIT" Peyton made a move towards them but I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at me like I just stepped on her puppy.

"She needs to be able to handle this herself"

"I guess your right but as soon as things get nasty..."

"We'll be right by her side" I finished for her.

"She looks like she's handling it well" I could see Brooke clenching her fists to prevent herself from pulling out his eyes or pulling off his dick, I couldn't really tell from her face expression, maybe it was both.

"I suppose... I just hate that the first night out she has without him in years is ruined because the fuck head turns up."

"I think this might be good for her, yano get the whole thing sorted now and then she can go about her life without talking to the prick again." She only nodded in agreement; both of our eyes were glued on the angry looking couple. When Brooke's hand collided with his face, we made our move towards them.

"Okayyy, lets try and not get us kicked out" I said to Brooke while softly holding the hand she slapped her ex with 2 minutes prior.

"Oh here we go, the cavalry have arrived, what? I can't have a conversation with you without these two stuck to your backside."

"Well you could Mark before you fucked everyone and everything in the tri state area" I slammed back at him.

"You know nothing about it!" he waved his arms around; he obviously had too much to drink.

"She knows everything about it asshole; she was the one that caught you and your slut of a fuck buddy" his eyes hardened at her words. He wasn't gonna win this argument and he knew it but I've known him all my life and I could tell he wasn't gonna back down anytime soon.

"She's lying"

"What!" Brooke laughed in disbelief at his words. I think.

"What!" I was furious, what a complete asshole. "The only person here lying is you jackass"

"I never slept with anyone" he protested again.

"I caught you with that slut Mark, You cannot lie you way out of this one sunshine"

"She's not a slut"

"Well what do you call a woman who fucks a married man then ey? How about virgin?" he huffed in response. All three of us were so wound up we completely forgot about the other two standing at my right.

"She didn't know I was married" He was defending the whore that broke up his marriage?

"I thought you said you didn't sleep with her?" Peyton questioned him; he just dug himself deeper in shit.

"I...I...I meant" Brooke tipped her drink on him and made her away over to security to get him thrown out.

"This is your fault bitch" he moved forward towards me, I wasn't scared in the slightest just one swift kick to the balls and he'll be done in one.

"No, if you kept it in your pants then maybe your marriage wouldn't of failed" he made a move towards me again he looked threatening but a large hand came to his chest and pushed him back lightly.

"You really gonna hit a woman?" Adonis asked him while standing in front of me slightly; Oh he was my knight in shining armour.

"She ain't no woman" I laughed at his words. I pushed myself in front of Adonis and tapped Mark's cheek lightly.

"So it's okay that you hit me because I'm your sister? That doesn't mean shit it's classed as domestic violence and always will be prick. Grow up Mark; you fucked this up not me,"

"I swear to God Haley" he lunged forward but Sex God (I really needed to learn his name) had him on the ground before I could blink. Securities made their way over and lead him outside.

"I really hope to God that's the last time I see him" Brooke sighed, tonight was definitely not how we planned it.

"Tonight sucks" Peyton huffed hugging Brooke with one arm.

"It can only get better right?" I smiled widely at them; I was trying to perk them up all the while being in a crappy mood myself.

"I guess" Brooke shrugged; I handed her a shot and toasted her.

"To Brooke for finally realising after 5 years that my asshole of a brother, wasn't good enough for you and that he hopefully won't come back here for Christmas or I'm screwed because I really don't want to face him anytime soon especially in front of my parents...cheers" I shouted the last part, the night wasn't over yet and I planned we were gonna have fun by the end of it.

"Fantastic speech Haley" Peyton clapped for me, I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it" I winked at her and laughed. Brooke had made her way over to Adonis himself.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping us out" she smiled at him and handed him a glass of whatever he was drinking. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag that's when I noticed that I had 4 missed calls all from my mom, I motioned to Peyt that I was gonna phone my mom and pushed my way through the crowd till I was outside, the breeze felt nice and it managed to clear my head from everything that had just happened in the club.

"Hey Mom, what's up"

"Hey darling, I know it's your big night out but I was just wondering whether you were coming to ours for Christmas. We need to make sure everyone has a seat and food so we have to have everyone let us know before hand."

"Em, yeah sure, I'd love to mom"

"Great, I was hoping you would, would you be bringing a date?"

"No mom just me, there's no guy like I told you yesterday and everyday last week." I laughed, she was persistent.

"Hmmm, somehow I don't quite believe you" I laughed again, and then tonight's happenings popped into my head.

"Err, Mom, I have to tell you something... Mark and Brooke aren't together anymore."

"Oh no, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I caught him with someone else"

"Are you sure they were doing the nasty?"

"Oh God! Yes mom I'm sure they were having se..., if you must know they were both naked, this is the bit I was worried to tell you about err they were in your bed"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but you might want to burn your mattress because God knows what that tramp was riddled with."

"In my bed?" I could hear her shouting to my dad everything I was saying to her.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" she screamed back to my dad, I held in my laughter when I heard my dad on the other line, groan and gag. They were so dramatic sometimes.

"I can't sleep in that bed now, what will we do" she cried. Dramatic much.

"You can have my bed only one of you will fit in though"

"She said we can have her bed only one of us will fit in though" my mum cried to him on the other end. I laughed slightly at their antics.

"You two really need to calm down"

"She's telling us to calm down...We can't calm down, Oh that dirty dirty boy." Mark was in for a lot of trouble if he went to our parents for Christmas.

"I gotta go mom"

"She says bye" she again shouted to my dad. "See you sweetheart" We both hung up, I tucked my phone into my bag and turned to head into the club again but I was suddenly knocked back. I had again rammed myself into Adonis sex God.

"Interesting conversation" he commented obviously talking about my phone call with my parents.

"It's rude to nosy in people's conversations that don't even concern you"

"It's rude to wear a dress like that and expect me not to want to take it off you" my eyes widened at his words. Woo.

"Erm...eh...yeh...I don't really know what to say to that?" I paused for him to finish the sentence for me.

"This is the part where you give me your name?" I questioned him.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine"

"Haley"

"Nathan" We shook hands but it felt a whole lot more erotic then a hand shake should be. He didn't let go of my hand.

"After what happened in there, I think I'm in for a reward"

"My friend already bought you a drink"

"I meant a reward off you" I gulped at his words and he moved closer, my eyes falling to his lips briefly. Yum.

"Well then I'll buy you another drink" I hesitated to move past him, why I was so bloody attracted to this guy, I'll never know.

"That wasn't the type of reward I was going for baby girl" he backed me against the wall softly, one of his hands on my back so the wall didn't scrap against me.

"Well what then? I don't have a lot of money with me but I could" he cut me off with a deep chuckle. His smirk still prominent and his icy blue eyes staring into mine, this conversation suddenly turned incredible intense.

"I don't want your money sweetheart" his lips brushed against my jaw lightly. I sucked in a breath.

"I want a kiss" he pulled away slightly to look at me. "Your lips are outstanding gorgeous, one of the first things I noticed about you, the perfect pout, so soft and plump. They match the colour of your cheeks when you blush."

"Oh" I squeaked. I was feeling so damn hot and I wanted him now.

The dress all of a sudden felt 10 times too small, and I was struggling to breathe in it, he was making me tingle all over. His hand drifted up my thigh so lightly I barely felt it, his lips pressed against my jaw with more force than before. I tilted my head so his lips brushed against mine, I was so turned on I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"By the way, that dress looks a million times better on you" he whispered in my ear while his hand glided up towards my waist and skimming my breast. He dipped his hand in the bust of my dress and cupped my boob. I gasped in his ear and gripped his shoulders, throwing my head back against the wall.

"Be careful there beautiful" he cupped my head and brought his lips to mine, I had never in my life time felt like this before. I was feeling so adventurous I mean I didn't even know his last name. Wait I didn't know his last name.

"Wait, wait, what's your last name?" I tried to speak clearly but my breath was completely lost.

"Scott"

"Scott" I moaned when he bit lightly on my throat. "What's yours?"

"James" I laughed softly, this moment was so bizarre. But I loved every minute of it.

"Haley James, I like the sound of that" My God this guy was smooth, he knew all the right things to say to get me tingling all over.

He grabbed my face softly and brought his lips to mine, the burning passion I felt took over and I practically leaped on him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me, Nathan grabbed my legs and holstered me up on his waist; he ground himself against me and a nearly fell apart.

"Oh God" he smiled into my hair, his hands grazing my ass.

"We...We...Can't do this here" I would probably regret stopping this but I wasn't about to have sex in an alley.

"Your place or mine?" he chuckled into my hair and let go off my legs. He smoothed down my dress and tucked my hair behind my ear. Nathan was so passionate and caring which was really surprising to me because of his appearance. He came across as this womanizing asshole but he really was a gentleman.

"Yours" I whispered to him, the sexual tension killing me, his eyes were overflowing with lust and let's just say his bedroom eyes were making my panties drop. "But I've...got to tell my friends that I'm leaving, they'll be worried otherwise" he nodded in agreement and opened the door for me as we entered. Such a gentleman. As we walked he placed his hand on the curve of my ass and every now and then he would lower it and grip it.

"I'll see you in a minute kitten" he sighed and went to tell his mates he was leaving; I went to do the same.

"Hey guys, don't kill me but I'm leaving"

"What Haley, Noooo" Peyton was now unbelievably intoxicated as was Brooke.

"Yeah Haley, you have to stay cause we're celebrating, we can't let you leave alone anyway and we're not going anytime soon so you have to stay"

"Actually I'm not leaving alone" I mumbled nervously, I was incredibly worried about their reaction, as they would say; baby James didn't do one night stands.

"Your gonna hook up!" Brooke screamed at her loudest, okay now I was embarrassed.

"Er, I guess you could call it that." I fiddled with my hands, my eyes scanning the room for Nathan.

"Are you sure about this Haley" I could see that Peyton was concerned for me; I just smiled widely and nodded at her. "Definitely"

"Who is it then? Aw Haley It's not that old guy at the bar is it cause you can do so much better than him"

"I'm only what 2 or 3 years older than use, I wouldn't say I was old" Nathan came up behind me and smiled broadly at the duo. Brooke's jaw dropped and Peyton just smirked at me and winked, she was just happy that she was right.

"Him...You? I thought you were gay or something I mean for one you weren't interested in the red head and then I practically threw my self at you and you didn't even notice." She was pissed, See I loved Brooke to death, she and Peyton were my life but when it comes to drunk Brooke she isn't happy when someone outshines her, she loves the attention especially the male attention. She's not a whore or anything but to her it's all about how hot she looks and how many men she can get to notice her.

"No not gay" he pointed to himself "I just had my eye on someone else and I'm a one woman man" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh" she squeaked, her face was the same colour as the crimson coloured hair of the other girl.

"Ladies" he spoke smoothly and we made a move to walk away; I nodded at Peyton letting her know that if I needed her I would call her.

"I can't wait till we get to mine, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you walk in the club" he whispered in my ear, guiding me into a dark corner and kissing me passionately.

"Hmm" was all I could say

We got into a taxi and made our way to paradise and I couldn't wait, I was desperate for him.

"You're so bloody beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself"

"I can't wait to get you in my bed kitten" he gripped my thighs and pulled me onto him so I was straddling him.

"We can't do this in a taxi" I whispered

"Don't worry no one is gonna see you come except me" Oh my Gosh.

"Hopefully"

"You trying to say I'm not man enough to make you come baby girl" he bit my neck and sucked, he was obviously trying to leave a mark on me.

"Hey! No marking" I gripped his face in my hands and pretended to scold him, he growled at me playfully and started to suck the top of my breast.

We made our way through his door, our hands all over each other, the passion was practically radiating off us. We didn't leave the bed till the morning for breakfast and a hot steamy shower together. I left with his number and a huge smile on my face.

3 years later

"God I want you so bad, after all this time I still want you like I did when we first met" he moaned while rocking in and out of me, the pleasure was taking over like it usually did.

"God I love you Nathan"

"I love you too baby girl" I gripped his shoulders and moaned in ecstasy, he still floats my boat even after 3 years of pain, love, passion, perfection.

"How is it possible that you're even more beautiful then you were back then?"

"It's probably the huge diamond ring I have on my finger, I think it compliments my eyes" I joked, Nathan proposed less than an hour ago, he had the whole house covered in rose petals and candles he gave me a glass of champagne and got down on one knee. He pulled out a huge diamond ring and asked me to become his wife. It was officially the best night of my life.

"Everything compliments your eyes baby; you're too gorgeous for your own good" Nathan was still the romantic he was back then, and if its possible he's even more sexy, more toned and even more charming.

**... Please Review **** ...**


	2. Je Veux Ton Amour

**This was meant to be a one shot but I decided to add a few more chapters to it. This Chapter is called Je veux ton amour which means "I want your love." This chapter is the scenes we didn't see in the first chapter, like who asked who out on the date and the "sex scene" etc. - Read&Review :)  
**

We got into a taxi and made our way to paradise and I couldn't wait, I was desperate for him.

"You're so bloody beautiful" he murmured to me in my ear, his breath tickling the side of my face.

"You're not so bad yourself"

"I can't wait to get you in my bed kitten" he gripped my thighs and pulled me onto him so I was straddling him.

"We can't do this in a taxi" I whispered

"Don't worry no one is gonna see you come except me" Oh my Gosh.

"Hopefully"

"You trying to say I'm not man enough to make you come baby girl" he bit my neck and sucked, he was obviously trying to leave a mark on me.

"Hey! No marking" I gripped his face in my hands and pretended to scold him, he growled at me playfully and started to suck the top of my breast.

We made our way through his door, our hands all over each other, the passion was practically radiating off us. Slowly lowering me onto the bed I could feel him growing harder against my leg, Nathan began to unhook my strapless bra and pull it off me completely. I could hear his breathe hitch; his eyes roamed all over my top half his gaze lingering on my breasts.

"My eyes are up here buddy" I chuckled at him when he rested his chin against my stomach to stare intently at my breasts. His breath breezing over my nipples which harden at the puff of air, Nathan seemed to enjoy it.

"But your breasts are right here" he cupped them and pushed them together slightly. "Perfect" he winked at me and sucked on one of my nipples. He continued his journey south towards my stomach his hands ran down my sides roughly making my body quiver. I pulled off his pants along with his boxers, when he came into full view I was practically dribbling, "Fuck me you're so sexy, I can't wait Nathan" I pumped him slowly wanting every moment of this to last.

"Sugar you're gonna have to stop that if you want me too last at least one round" he gripped my thighs and spread my legs apart; he slowly pulled down my panties with his teeth growling in the process. The in-tenseness of his gaze and the heat of the room had me trembling. I was so ready for this.

"You sure you want to do this gorgeous?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm done for tonight, I'm pleasured up right nice" I told him sarcastically which he smirked at me for.

"No one likes a smart ass" he cupped my ass and squeezed "but I do love a tight one" he winked at me playfully before crawling up my body and putting my hands together over my head. He stared at me head on, just looking down at me; there were no signs of blinking or breathing. _How can this guys stare turn me on so bloody much._

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him, nudging him with my knee because my hands were still secured above my head. Nathan looked down at my lips and then back up to my eyes.

"You actually take my breath away"

"Shut up" okay embarrassed much, I nudged him again shyly and chuckled.

"You look even hotter when you blush, baby girl" he was still staring and I was starting to feel a little insecure under his gaze somehow.

"Okay now shut up and have your way with me" I laughed and wrapped my legs around his waist. He saluted me and bit down on my nipple making me stop laughing and moan incredibly loud. He trailed his hand down my stomach to my center, teasing me and turning me on even more if that was possible.

"God Nathan" he licked my neck to my collar bone.

"Mm sugar, you taste incredible" he kept on teasing me till I had to give up and pull my hand down towards his and slid his two fingers into me; we moaned and picked up the pace. He released his fingers and reached over to the night stand and grabbed a condom from the draw, placing it on him he turned his mouth to my ear to whisper. "I cannot wait to fuck you doll, but you have to do one thing for me before I do" he was getting me all worked up again and then asking me a favor. What was this guy on?

"Anything" I moaned to him when I felt him nudge me down there. "Anything? You might want to think about what you're saying there darling because I can think of many things I'd like to do to you"

"I don't care, please" he chuckled at my desperate need to have him.

"Go out on a date with me" my head shot up to look at him, to see if he was serious, His eyes only held lust and adoration.

"What?" I was so shocked to hear those words come from his mouth; this was just meant to be a one night thing. Did I really want to go out on a date? Err...hell yes.

"I want to take you out, wine and dine you." He smirked down at me.

"I thought this was just about sex" I shuffled up higher on the bed to get a good look at his face. He frowned slightly and cleared his throat, _oh God here comes the laughter and then he's gonna say he was joking and make me leave cause I'm pathetic enough to have believed him. _

"When you first walked into the club as tacky as it sounds you actually stood out from the rest of the girls in there, it's like I was drawn to you somehow." He chuckled. "I watched you all night, when you were dancing and the way you stood up to your friends ex" he whistled in approval "that was hot" I laughed slightly embarrassed that I had completely forgot he was there when I was arguing and he was watching me. Wow.

"I need you to know that, I don't sleep around I'm not that kind of guy. But when I saw you shaking that ass, I knew I had to have you Haley"

OH MY GOD.

That was it, that's all that ran through my mind over and over again. He was drawn to me, like I was to him.

"Wow" _wow? He practically poured his heart open and you say wow?_ _You complete douche._

"I feel the same way" I rushed out so he didn't think I didn't...feel the same way. I grabbed onto his shoulders and sat up to look at him properly.

"Really?" he asked me in a smug voice and smirked. This guy was giving me whiplash with him changing his personality one minute he'd be gorgeous and sweet the next he'll be gorgeous and an arrogant tool. I liked both sides too him though.

"Yes, really. But you really sure you want to date me?" I had to be certain.

"More than I want to fuck you...Kind of" he laughed. I guess it was sweet what he said in a fucked up kind of way. I hummed slightly and agreed.

"Okay, we'll go on a date" he smiled widely and buried his face in my hair. "Good" he murmured in my hair.

"Now give me some lovin" I joked and pulled him down on top of me again. He pushed himself into me and let's just say for arguments sakes he was definitely man enough to make me come...three times.

I woke up in immense pleasure, my eyes drifted down to Nathans head in-between my legs giving it all he had, and all he had was AMAZING.

"Goddd, Nathan." I clutched onto his hair and rocked my hips back and forth; the pleasure was almost becoming unbearable.

"Hmmmm" I was so far gone now I couldn't even form a complete sentence. He rocked my world again, especially in the shower and on his breakfast table. Nathan sat me down and made me my favorite breakfast Cheerio's. While we sat and ate, he continued to stare at me with a smirk plastered on his face. How did I get the unbelievably, hot, toned, sexy, amazing in bed bad boy?

"What?" I asked him, my mouth full of cheerio's. He just shook his head and carried on staring.

"Your actually starting to scare me so what is it?"

"Nothing" my stomach filled with butterflies as he kept staring at me, this moment felt right being here with him I only knew him a day maybe not even that but I was feeling incredibly strong emotions towards him and it scared the shit out of me.

He looked down at my chest and smirked again, what was going on with him? I looked down at myself discreetly I was completely covered so what was he was he staring at. Nathan chuckled when he noticed I was trying to see what he was looking at. He ran his finger over the top of my breasts and kissed me softly on my lips. "I have to go to work, baby" he murmured to me and I just nodded I had to leave myself I was already running late for work. "Okay" I grabbed my bag dress and shoes waiting till I got to the door to put my shoes on. I was currently wearing one of Nathans dress shirts and a pair of his plain black boxers with one of his belts fastened around my waist. When I dressed I looked at myself in the mirror trying to make what I was wearing look the least bit presentable. I couldn't go home in my dress, it got unbelievably creased and I'm sure slightly ripped somewhere after last nights tumble in the sack but it was so bloody worth it.

I tugged down on the length of the shirt to cover my ass and slipped on my shoes. I turned to face Nathan who was leaning against the back of his couch his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing just his boxers and his usual smirk. "You look so hot wearing my clothes" he moved towards me and circled his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I laughed, he leaned towards me and kissed me hard. I was starting to worry that this might be the last time I saw him. Yes we were meant to be going out on a date but he hadn't given me his number yet so maybe it was all an act.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly to me.

"Nothing, it's stupid" he just nodded at me and kissed my palm. "I have to get dressed, I'm already insanely late for work" he spoke against my hand.

"Yeah, me too, I have to get home and change"

"You're not going work like that? I think you look good" he joked which lightened the mood slightly but I still couldn't help but panic that I was leaving. I decided that I was going to bite the bullet and just ask him for his number.

"So...err...I was thinking...err...could I..." he smirked down at me, obviously amused at me struggling to get my words out.

"You already have my number baby girl" I gave him a confused look. What? I didn't remember getting it off him last night.

"What? I don't remember?"

"It was when you were asleep"

"Oh did you put it in my phone" I was all of a sudden on cloud nine that I would see him again, it's really bad but I actually didn't want to leave now.

"No" he chuckled.

"What do you mean no? Where's your number then Scott" he pulled the front of his shirt apart that I was wearing to reveal my bra. That's when I looked down and noticed he had written down his number on the top of my breast. I laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"What were you thinking" I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I think it looks really sexy" he growled playfully, I pulled away and grabbed my bag. "I have to go, but I'll call you, it's not like I can forget your number ey?" I giggled at him and kissed him hard before opening his door.

"I'll see you soon then?" I asked him, I all of a sudden started feeling incredibly shy around him.

"Definitely kitten" he grabbed me by the belt and pulled me in for another kiss. We both pulled away and I walked away with the biggest smile on my face. As I rounded the stairs I heard Nathan wolf whistle at me. I turned towards him and gave him the finger while grinning.

Cocky bastard.

**Review:) **


End file.
